


Rise Against All Odds

by AthenasBoyishKid (killingmesoftly), killingmesoftly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmesoftly/pseuds/AthenasBoyishKid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmesoftly/pseuds/killingmesoftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love shared by four teens. A deal with the god of medicine. A war amongst themselves. Will they all survive? Or will their relationship crumble to dust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Percy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edited version of my vignette series posted in Solangelo.
> 
> ~Athena's Boyish Kid~

Rise Against All Odds

What do a man do when he’s in love with three other men? Nothing. Just go with the flow.  
Percy Jackson gazed at Nico di Angelo’s dark, dark hair while they’re still spooning in the lone bed in Cabin One where they were currently staying. He could smell the faint scent of their soap on Nico’s shoulder and Nico’s scent itself—sunflower. He didn’t know how Nico got the sunflower scent but it sure as hell suited him.  
“We really should get up, Nico.” He murmured gently, not wanting to upset the son of Hades so early in the morning. “Jason and Will will nag at us again.”  
“Shut up.” Nico grumpily replied without even moving an inch.  
Percy sighed. Being the youngest—he’s 15—in their four-way love affair, Nico tends to be a little spoiled especially by Jason and Percy.  
“Don’t blame me if we get nagged then.”  
“Don’t you want to have an alone time with me?” Nico asked.  
Percy raised a brow. He knew that this is one of Nico’s tactics to get what he wanted. Weaken the opponent’s will and attack. “It’s not that way, Neeks. It’s just that—”  
“Shhhh…” Nico hushed.  
Percy rolled his eyes. He really has to strengthen his will and stuff when it comes to Nico.  
The door opened and Jason Grace entered the cabin with purpose evident in his eyes. “You two should get up soon.” He planted his hands on his hips to show his bossy side. The scar on his lip twitched as he tried to contain the smile on his face.  
“Shut up, Grace.” Nico said as he turned and buried his face on Percy’s chest.  
Percy looked at Jason with his I-can’t-fight-him look. He’s just weak when it comes to Nico since he has stood up as Nico’s brother before and now, they’re lovers along with Jason and Will.  
“Stop spoiling him, Percy.” Will Solace said. His blue eyes shone with patience.  
“I can’t.” Percy said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Nico. “This cutie is too hard to resist!”  
Jason and Will shook their heads as Percy rubbed his cheek against Nico’s hair.  
“Stop it. Nico’s suffocating!” Will said as he sat on the bed.  
“No, he’s not.” Percy looked at Nico’s face. “Are you?”  
Nico opened his eyes. Dark, dark orbs showed grumpiness in them—a usual sight. “Fine, I’m up. Can’t anybody get a decent sleep around here?” he went to the bathroom.  
“You really should stop spoiling him, Perce.” Will said.  
“I can’t.” Percy said stubbornly.  
“You too.” Will pointed at Jason. “Don’t think I do not know how you spoil him.”  
Jason cringed a little at that. “Fine.” He said.


	2. Normal Days at Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As lovers, the four of them show unity among their peers... except when they're screaming at each other just for the sake of screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a long, long, long time and I'm sorry for it. I hope you'll still read the next chapters of this surprisingly wonderful story.
> 
> ~Athena's Boyish Kid

"FOR HADES' SAKE, WILL SOLACE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nico screamed at his boyfriend who was currently bugging him about his breakfast which consisted of Green Salad, burger and milk, which he hadn't touched yet.  
"If you eat your breakfast, I'll leave you alone, di Angelo." Will replied as he pushed the plate to Nico. His patience was running out again. Every morning, his patience was tried and tested by his youngest lover. And every morning, his other two lovers just eat their own breakfast with no thought to him and Nico. He looked at Percy and Jason ravishing their breakfast as if it was their last meal. "You two, could you please slow down? You might choke on your own food."  
Percy grinned at Will and offered a slice of burger to him.  
With a sigh, Will ate the burger off Percy's fork. "You should help me feed Nico."  
Percy chuckled and offered another slice to Nico who ate it without much whining.  
"What the--" Will groaned in frustration at his lovers. He left the table without finishing his breakfast and went to the infirmary where he ranted in front of his patients who simply looked at each other and shrugged, knowing why the doctor was ranting again.  
"Neeks, you really have to give him a break, you know." Jason said while Nico ate his breakfast.  
Nico smiled at Jason which has become his undoing. "It's part of the routine to piss him off in the morning, Jase. Relax, okay? He'll get over it." Nico has changed a lot since the end of the war with Gaea. He was smiling more often, he was talking more and he was dealing with his peers without any problem at all.  
Percy stood up and prepared to head out to the lake where his so-called students would meet for their weekly canoe lessons. Percy had become the teacher of several classes at camp--sword fighting (with Jason), canoe lessons and a few more. "Gotta prepare for class now, darlings." he says jokingly before kissing Jason and Nico. He goes to the lake and prepares the canoes needed for class. Gods know how the new kids at camp ruin such helpless things.

"PERCY JACKSON, SHUT UP!" Jason screamed at Percy while they were handling the sword fighting class. This class was one of the causes of their almost every day fighting.  
"I WAS JUST GIVING THEM HINTS ON HOW TO HANDLE A SWORD BETTER!" Percy screams back which made the younger kids look at each other. It's not unusual for the two of them to fight over a technique so they just shrugged and waited until one of them decided to just leave.

"DAMN STUBBORN DEATHBOY." Will murmured angrily as he stitched up one of the Ares kids after she had fallen from a tree and broke her arm and had a nasty gash on her forehead. The girl didn't even try to scream at Will coz she knows that his temper was rising and she didn't want to die in the hands of the one who's supposed to save her life.  
"You should probably stop stitching her while you're in a mood, Solace." Nico said from the doorway, his shirt clinging to his sweat-soaked body after the training with the other demigods.  
"SHUT UP, DEATH BOY." Will snarled and finished stitching the Ares kid who immediately ran for her life, not wanting to be caught in the line of fire. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO PISS ME OFF IN THE MORNING?!"  
"Coz it's fun." Nico replied with a shrug as he sauntered to the bed and sat down, discarding his wet shirt with a new one from Will's drawer.  
Will rolled his eyes as he walked away and started putting medicines to their proper places. "Is that so?"  
Nico simply shrugged again. He stood up and walked to Will, embracing him and kissing his cheek. "Gotta go, Doc. Save lots of lives for me."  
Will was left behind with a terribly red face. How the hell could he stay angry at his lovers if one hug and kiss from them, he's lost?!


End file.
